


within the names

by blackemerald_60



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackemerald_60/pseuds/blackemerald_60
Summary: a short ficlet about Carmilla's nicknames for Laura throughout the series
Kudos: 10





	within the names

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this has been done before.

What’s in a name?   
Whole worlds. 

It was “cutie” when she didn’t want her, didn’t care. When Carmilla was trying to drive her away. 

It was “creampuff” and “cupcake”, when she was falling, but still trying to get away from it all. 

It was “Laura” when she was in love. Gentle. Caring. Soft. 

But what did she call her, when they were somewhere in between? What to call the girl she was so in love with, but understood that they couldn’t be together at the time. What to call her, when she was still caring, but could no longer blindly follow. What did she call her then? Laura wasn’t hers, but she was. Just because they weren’t together, didn’t mean Carmilla would have stopped protecting her. What was her name? 

It was “selfish, callow girl” when she was heartbroken. Her sister dead, because of Laura. Because of Danny.  
Because of her own mistakes.  
Her own, **stupid** mistakes. 

It was back to “Laura”, when everything fell apart. When the world collapsed and the gate to hell was revealed. When they lost so much, together. 

It was “Laura” when they were trying. It was still gentle, she couldn’t completely let go of her feelings.  
But perhaps a little more distant.  
Withdrawn. 

It was “cupcake” when they were finally back on the same page. When their love was enough, even with the flaws. They were starting over. Not a new story, but a new chapter. Where, even if it was their last, they had these few moments. These moments, where they knew, the other loved them back. When it was enough to hold on to, to cherish. 

"What’s in a name?", you ask. Worlds. Whole worlds, live in names. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been nostalgic for Carmilla   
> and this has been in my drafts for years. Finally like it enough to post it 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading anything of mine


End file.
